Team SHKL reboot
by Phantom Twilight
Summary: When Seth, Hyde, Chaos and Linne start training at the rebuilt Beacon academy, more trouble than ever will come forth, twists and turns, lies and painful truths, will the truth of what happened to Summer be brought to light... or will the darkness of the Night keep it blocked out? Reboot of Team SHCL,


**_Hello readers! Welcome to the reboot of Team SHCL! renamed Team SHKL, and yes it's the same characters, I recently learned that Chaos is an alias, and his real name is Kei, you can see where the K came from, lets get started!_**

**_I will admit that I kinda used the original version as a base... but its still very different,_**

* * *

"Do I have to have a partner?" Seth whined

"Yes, Seth" Ozpin said

Seth sighed, preparing himself to be launched up, he liked working alone, was that way for a long time, he watched as everyone was launched up, one by one, until it eventually reached him, he shut his sliver eyes, he was pretty sure he could stick the landing, but wasn't so sure he was cocky, he was just... pretty sure, and hoping, that he would stick the landing, he felt the platform beneath him launch him up and his heart started racing- _That was more sudden then I expected... _he thought,

Feeling the air rush past him as he fell, it scared him a little, that was a bigger fall then he was used to, and all to fast, however he managed to stick the landing, _Ozpin said whoever I looked in the eye first... well, just don't look anyone in the eye_ was his following thought,

Standing up straight he turned on his heel, and found himself a little upset,

"You gotta be kidding..." Seth said

Hyde, Seth's rival, was standing there,

"You should have said something to let me know that you were there, I could have hurt you," Seth said with an annoyed tone

"Or you could have avoided me and and everyone else and get kicked out, which Linne would be upset about, the only reason I decided to not let you know I was here was to avoid that" Hyde replied "dealing with you will be troublesome, but I don't want Linne to be upset"

"Fine... lets go" Seth said

The rivals walked through the forest, shooring each other glares, neither one liked the other and the only reason they weren't grabbing their weapons and going at each other's throats was because of Linne, who was a friend of them both.

_Meanwhile_

Chaos walked through the forest, searching for literally ANYONE to be his partner, when he notices Linne, smiling lightly, he called out to her.

"Linne!" He shouts

She turns to see who called for her, and their eyes meet for merely a second, Linne glared coldly at him,

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Linne asked with a growl

Chaos nodded, chuckling a little

"Lets go! Well, if you don't already have a partner" Chaos said in response

"Unfortunately, I haven't got a partner... so I'm stuck with you..." Linne sighed

They walk off, going towards where they hoped the artifact they were supposed to retrieve was, Chaos was strategizing if there was a fight, which both of them expected, how to deal with it, the final trial in the way of their training, he looked forward to overcoming it,

_30 minutes later_

"Chess pieces? Do you think these are the artifacts?" Linne asked

Chaos and Linne, and Seth and Hyde, had all got to where the artifacts were at the same time, so all four of them stood there, Seth picked up one, a knight, while Linne grabbed the other, the four of them stop to chat, when minutes later, there was a yelp, four girls jump out of a cave as monsters run at them, Orie was amongst them, as was Nanase, and another girl named Kumi, and the girl who recently switched sides and started training at Beacon, Neo Politon, whom was standing in front, her parasol held out to block any incoming attack, the grim made the mistake of hitting it and her and the others disappeared like a window when you shatter it, except they were just gone, no sign they were ever there, the two sets of partners now stood with Seth, Hyde, Linne and Chaos,

"Well Linne, looks like we were right about there being a Grim... good thing I created a strategy," Chaos said

He was great at using his semblance in battle, but a short sword was also pretty great in his hands, everyone pulls out their weapons, Kumi pulling out a pair of twin swords, that doubled as pistols, striking first by shooting, Neo jumped past her and kicked at the Grim, before jumping up, recieving quite the boost from Nanase's EXS, the wind lifting her up, the fight was hours long, and Kumi seemed to be keeping an eye on everyone, to some extent, watching Seth closest, who was fighting with two fairly normal daggers, minus the fact that- like nearly ALL weapons, they doubled as guns, much unlike the weapons he once wielded, but still had in his possession, him and Hyde were wielding newer weapons, so no one would see the weapons that, if they fell in the wrong hands, would be disastrous,

"Seth!" Kumi called later in the fight

Seth sighed and carefully went to where she was, to check on her, when he got close Kumi activated her semblance, a blue glow started coming off of her and the ground she stood upon glowed blue, creating a small space in which if one stood in it, and she had observed their fighting style for some time, she could create a copy of them to help fight, which is what she had planned, a blue silhouette appeared, a copy of Seth, Seth, being unaware of what her semblance was, stepped back quickly in surprise,

"My semblance is creating copies of people that can fight alongside me, they are normally pretty weak, but they are very helpful" Kumi explained

"Okay" Seth said staring wide-eyed at the silhouette

Seth and Kumi rush back into the fight, with the copy fighting alongside them, Seth jumped at the Grim, an Ursa, but before he could land an attack... he was knocked to the ground and pinned down, losing his grip on his daggers as he was slammed down, dropping both, leaving everyone except for two people believing he was unarmed, Linne and Hyde, however knew he had the Eliminators, but still they grew fearful when he was slammed down, his body wasn't so strong, he could have been knocked out from the hit,

"Seth!" Linne called

Seth groaned, the claws were... painful but his aura didn't give out, which he was very much thankful for, he only needed one of the Eliminators to get out of this, he drew the blue bladed dagger and sliced the hand, (or whatever its called) the Ursa pulled back and Seth quickly came out,

"You alright?" Linne lightly asked

"Yeah... just a little sore..." Seth replied

He already had put the Eliminator up, so no one could see just how he escaped, but at the current time that didn't matter, they still had to finish this, Chaos ran forward, keeping low to the ground, scraping it with his sword and turning it to ice, Kumi started intimidating the Ursa, and it started to come after her, going right on the ice and slipping, Hyde steadily held his katana, before jumping at the Ursa, creating illusions so that the Ursa didn't know where he was, as it looked like there were three of him, their movements near in sync minus little things, while distracted by them, the others all ran forward, Kumi jumped way up into the air and then came down, shooting until her blades could make contact, Neo hit the Ursa with her parasol, repeatedly, Linne struck with both her broad sword and her knife (or short sword), Seth struck with both daggers, Nanase swung her sword in a horizontal slash, and Orie struck slightly at an angle, and Chaos jumped up with his sword, freezing the area in which he struck the Ursa, Hyde struck with his katana, and once more Seth attacked, and the Ursa fell to the ground in defeat,

"Woohoo! We did it!" Kumi squealed

"Yeah, go pick up your artifacts and let's take off though, that fight was enough trouble without standing around here waiting for another..." Seth said

Kumi and Neo grab the black queen, and Nanase and Orie grab the white queen, then the eight of them take off,

_3 hours later_

"Goodness! I can hardly wait to see what team we're a part of Neo!" Kumi giggled

That's when, Ozpin called out four names,

"Seth, Hyde, Kei, Linne" Ozpin called

The team approached,

"Oh hey, we're working together" Hyde said

"Yeah, that's pretty great" Linne said

"Team SHKL, lead by Seth. R" Ozpin spoke

"W-wait, me? W-why me?" Seth asked

"You'll know, someday, Seth" Ozpin replied

After about an hour, the four of them are at their room, Chaos smiled and flopped down on a random bed,

"This isn't half bad, least I'm not with a bunch of strangers" he said

"Don't get so excited, being with an enemy is worse than being with a stranger," Linne responded

"We all dropped the groups we were part of, not just you and Seth, I'm no longer a member of Amnesia,"

"Yeah, he did leave Amnesia" Seth said

"Ahem, maybe we should unpack?" Hyde asked

They all agreed that would be necessary, Seth grabbed a small navy blue suitcase from by the door, not having brought much, it was the only thing he had to worry about, he chose the bed closest to the window, so that at night he could stare out, then opened up his suitcase, almost everything in it was necessity, minus a small box with a pen, a journal, some envelopes and some stamps, and a small candle, and his scarves, but those could be counted as necessary in the winter, he set his clothes in his drawers and the other stuff on top of a little nightstand, with his scroll, Hyde chose as far away from Seth and the window as he could get, on his nightstand was a similar number of things, but with pictures of him and his family, and a bigger candle, and a few movies he liked, Linne had a candle and her clothes, and her scroll, didn't worry about much else, and Chaos had pictures, books, a candle, plenty of clothes, including suits for the dance, pens and pencils, notebooks, and a journal in a lock box, Linne slipped out of bed and grabbed an extra pillow, and a knife, she put the knife under her pillow and the extra pillow on her nightstand, for Kuu, Seth decided to go take a bath, considering the fight earlier, he was still a little sore and had dirt all over him, after his bath, he came out in his pajamas, which were really just comfy clothes, and went to bed, the other three had all taken turns changing in the closet, and were already asleep,

* * *

**_Woohoo! Chapter one of the reboot was a success! I hope, well... tell me what you think! Also I may just go ahead and add some Blazblue, and Persona 4, don't know quite yet, keep smiling! _**


End file.
